


Rules

by Mothfly



Category: Super Lovers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothfly/pseuds/Mothfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has set some rules. He can't have sex with Ren. Or rather, he can do things to Ren but Ren is not allowed to touch him. Not until Ren is an adult. But rules can be broken, can't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction that is based more on the manga than the anime. Haru has done more sexual things to Ren in the manga but he doesn't allow Ren to do those things to him with the explanation that he is too young yet. Call it double-moral if you will. Anyway, Ren is 16 in this fiction.

“Ren!” Haru came chasing after Ren, who seemed most uninterested to talk to his oldest brother. “Come on, please talk to me.” 

“No, I’m not talking to you.” Ren ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. He had no intention to ever speak to Haru again. Not after what he had seen on his way home from a late night get-together with Juzen. It was a sight he wished he had never seen. It had made him furious, disappointed and a bit disgusted. 

“Please Ren, I can explain”, Haru begged outside his unlocked door. He regretted the whole thing now. What was he thinking when he said yes to do a guest appearance at the club? Or maybe worse, walking that lady home. But how could he know what she would do? “Please, I am sorry, I didn’t know.”

“I don't care about your explanations. Go away.” 

Ren sat on his bed, curled up under his duvet, hugging himself. Why did Haru have to be so stupid all the time? Why did he do such stupid things? Didn’t he get it yet? He had asked Ren to call him brother but Ren couldn’t do that, and that had pleased Haru, but still he did things like this. The only one he should do things to was him and not some lady in the dark. 

Haru gave up after a while, knowing that Ren was as stubborn as a rock, and walked down and joined the twins in front of the TV instead. It was some silly, romantic TV-show on but Haru didn’t care, he wasn’t watching anyway. He just sighed and spaced out, thinking about the lady from the night before.

“What did you do this time?” Shima looked at his big brother.

“Nothing”, Haru mumbled.

“Yeah, right bro”, Aki sniggered. “Our little brother refuses to talk to you and you look more miserable than ever. So, what have you done?” 

“I might have”, Haru murmured, “ gotten a blowjob yesterday.” He blushed and avoided to look at any of his two brothers.

“You what?!” they both exclaimed in unison and stared at him. “From who? Ren?”

“Would he refuse to talk to bro then?” Aki turned to Shima.

“No, that would be strange. Unless Haru is forcing him in any way but I am having a hard time believing that. That boy would do anything for Haru”, Shima pondered.

“Yeah, and thinking about it, we do know things are going on in that bedroom of theirs”, Aki continued.

“What the fuck you guys!” Haru cried out, “stop talking about my…” He stopped himself for a short while and thought carefully about what to say, soon giving up on being sensitive “... sexlife with Ren. We have never done anything like that and you know it. He is too young!” He glared at the two and growled.

“So, if it isn’t Ren then who is it?” Shima watched Haru intensely. 

“Just some random lady from the club. She wasn’t even hot, I was drunk and she just pulled my pants. And Ren saw it.” A beautiful nuance of crimson red slowly spread across Haru’s face. Both twins started to laugh like crazy. They weren’t the least bit surprised. Haru was popular with the ladies and if he uttered the tiniest word about wanting something he got it. “I didn’t realise she lived just around the corner from the school’s dorms. Not that it is an excuse”, he sighed. No, that was a lousy excuse, he shouldn’t have been there at all.

“You are one fucked up idiot, you know that bro. You better go and make up with Ren. Properly. Give him something he's never gotten before.” 

The conversation was over and the three men turned their attention to the TV again. Now and then Aki and Shima discussed the show but Haru was contemplating what he was gonna give Ren. Some special rice maybe. Or a trip somewhere. Another dog perhaps. A more suitable dog he actually could take with him when he was out running and not that useless little pomeranian named Tanuki. It was late when he finally had it all figured out. 

The others had already gone to bed so he sneaked up the stairs and peeked into Ren’s room. It was all quiet but Haru could see Ren in the dim light, curled up on the bed. His duvet had slipped off, exposing his small body. He wore nothing but a pair of black boxers and a black t-shirt. Haru suddenly felt worried. What if he would catch a cold, lying bare like that? He really shouldn’t be in there but he couldn’t leave his little brother like that either, risking him of getting ill, so he silently walked over to his bed and carefully put the duvet over him. Ren stirred a little and Tanuki, who laid close against his back, briefly looked at Haru but none of them made a sound. 

He stayed and watched Ren a couple of minutes. The wonder that was his little brother. No he was more than that and Haru cursed himself, thinking about just how stupid he was for letting some horny slut blow him like that. All because he, in a moment of weakness, had thought about Ren and imagined him on his knees. She had looked awfully a lot like Ren. At least when Haru got so wasted his vision got blurry. That stupid rule he had about not letting Ren have sex with him until he came of age was slowly killing him. But he couldn’t break it. It wasn’t okay.

“Are you gonna stand there all night, staring at me?”

Haru flinched, startled by the sudden voice from down under the duvet. He looked down and was met by a serious face and two big, brown eyes.

“Oh”, he sighed, “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” He ran his hand through his hair and looked away, feeling a little bit stupid and a whole lot embarrassed. He shouldn’t be here. He should respect Ren’s wishes. Ren gazed at him but stayed quiet. Haru suddenly felt insecure, not knowing what to do. Should he leave or should he sit down? What did Ren want? What did he want? No, he knew what he wanted but that was out of the question. He should just leave.

“Anyway, I’m going to bed now. I’m sorry Ren. For everything.” He turned around and started to walk away.

“You could ask…” Ren whispered.

“What?” Haru turned around again and looked at the boy on the bed. Ren looked so small where he sat on the single bed wrapped in the thick duvet. “I could ask what?”

“Forget it.” Ren threw himself down on the pillow and turned his back on Haru, who confused stayed in the doorway. What did Ren mean? What was he supposed to ask? 

Haru could choose to leave Ren alone or stay and try to make amends. He wasn’t sure if it was the right choice but he had to do something.

“Ren, what do you want me to do? I will do anything you ask of me. Whatever you say. I am all yours.” 

Ren slowly turned around when Haru sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Anything?” 

Haru only nodded when Ren came crawling up in his lap and straddled him. The boy caressed his brother’s cheeks and then he gently ran his hands through his golden colored hair.

“It’s so soft”, he mumbled when he leaned down and buried his nose in it and took a deep breath, “and it smells so much of Haru.” 

Haru didn’t dare to do anything so he just sat there, feeling Ren in his lap, feeling his hands running down his neck to his torso. Feeling how he was slowly starting to rock back and forth in his lap. He involuntarily grunted when Ren arched just a little bit and his hard dick rubbed against Haru’s stomach. This wasn’t good. Not good at all. He could feel the blood rush through his body. 

“Ren, you have to st…” he stuttered.

“You said anything.” Ren’s eyes glimmered while he closed in on Haru and started to nibble on his lips. He licked the corners of Haru’s mouth, forcing his way into Haru’s mouth. “I want everything”, he moaned between kisses. Haru didn’t say anything, he was completely out of breath, so close to not caring anymore. Their tongues were playing, their hands were roaming their bodies and their cock’s were grinding against each other through the fabric of Haru’s jeans and Ren’s thin cotton boxers. 

“Can I touch you Ren?” Haru was panting, his cheeks flushed. “Please, let me touch you.” He begged to take off Ren’s boxers. He had done it before, touched him. Helped him get release. The rule only applied the other way, Haru was allowed to touch Ren. Ren wasn’t allowed to touch Haru. But the rule also said that he needed Ren’s permission. Ren watched Haru’s desperate eyes. 

“No, you can’t touch me.” 

Ren enjoyed it. The disappointment in Haru’s eyes. The confusion. Haru could see it but he couldn’t understand it. Why didn’t Ren want him to jerk him off?

“Why not?”

Ren didn’t answer. Instead he slid down from Haru’s knee and pulled Haru up from the bed. Haru questioningly watched him but he didn’t ask. Ren stood just in front of him, gazing at him for a few seconds before his lean, small hands smoothly slid inside his plain, white t-shirt. He quickly found Haru’s nipples, which he lightly pinched before he gently started to stroke them stiff. Haru shivered from the touch. Soon enough Ren removed the t-shirt and started to kiss Haru’s waxed chest. With his lips lightly pressed against Haru’s hot skin he slowly covered Haru’s upper body with a thin layer of saliva. He made a stop at each nipple and licked them, his tongue swirling around, his lips sucking hard, grazing them with his teeth. Ren moved in a calm pace down Haru’s body, soon reaching the edge of his jeans. 

“Ren…” Haru was gonna stop him. This was enough. It didn’t matter that his cock was aching for the touch of Ren’s lean hands, he was gonna go to the bathroom and finish this by himself and then take care of Ren.

“No, I can do anything.” Ren had that same expressionless face as always when he unbuttoned Haru’s jeans, pulled down his black boxers and watched his rock hard cock bounce out of them. For a while he stood there, watching the big, throbbing cock. It was already shining with precome and a drop of the clear liquid ran down the shaft. Ren carefully watched it disappear before he pushed Haru on the bed. He stripped naked before he once again climbed on top of him. The sensation of their cocks rubbing against each other was almost too much for Haru. He didn’t think this day would come so soon but there he was with his beloved little brother on top of him, slowly rubbing himself against him. Fuck all the rules, whatever Ren wanted Ren would get.

“Ren, what do you want me to do?” 

Ren didn’t answer. He started to nibble on Haru’s collarbone, covering it in butterfly kisses just to suddenly bite down hard. Haru screamed out loud at the sudden pain. When Ren let go of his collarbone again he looked up at Haru but remained silent. Instead he urged Haru to sit up. Haru knew what was happening now. His brain screamed no but he wasn’t listening to it any longer. His cock was pulsating, oozing of precome. His little brother was going down on his knees in front of him, just like he had dreamed of so many times when he had jacked off in his loneliness. Did he really want to stop it? Why should he care if this was what Ren wanted? 

Haru didn’t have time to think, Ren’s soft lips enveloped the head and he started to gently suck on it like he sucked on a candy. His soft tongue flicked on the frenulum and the firm tip ran along the slit. Saliva started to seep out from the corners of his mouth while he sucked harder and harder on the head. Haru grunted aloud when Ren grazed the head with his teeth.

“Ren”, he whimpered, aroused by the pain, “please….”

Ren knew what he wanted and he was gonna give Haru what he wanted. He would do anything for Haru. He opened his mouth and took in as much of Haru as he possibly could. He wasn’t prepared for just how big he was but he did his best to take it all in. Haru watched his head bobbing down on his cock over and over, saliva wetting the shaft, running down drenching his balls and the insides of his thighs. Ren took it deeper and deeper every time. At one point he gagged but it didn’t stop him. He was adamant, he was gonna give Haru the best blow job ever. He kept on sucking, filling the room with wet noises blended with Haru’s loud moans and grunts. They had both completely forgotten about the twins in the room next door. Ren felt the strange, salty, bitter taste just as Haru warned him.

“I’m coming.”

He could let go and he could take the load in his mouth, it was his choice. As much as he wanted to have all of Haru in him he let go at the last minute and took it all in his face instead when Haru threw his head back, closed his eyes and cried out loud. 

When Haru opened his eyes he was met by Ren in front of him. A Ren with flushed cheeks and a face covered with white semen. He didn’t smile but he looked content, the closest he came to smiling. Haru sank down on the floor to him and embraced him. 

“I was supposed to do things to you. Not the other way around”, he whispered. 

“You idiot.”

Yeah, he was an idiot. Ren had wanted to have sex with Haru for a long time. To give back what Haru had given him. And now he could. Now they had broken the rules. Crossed the line. Now they could go all the way.

“Let’s go to bed. You have school tomorrow.”

Haru wiped Ren’s face clean with his t-shirt and then they both squeezed into Ren’s narrow bed. Haru spooned Ren and then they both fell asleep, content and safe, realizing that everything had changed. There were no more any rules.


End file.
